


Breakfast

by orphan_account



Series: Robron Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert have their own place, and one lazy morning, Robert awakes to Aaron cooking breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Could you write something about robron having their own place, making breakfast.. one of them comes up behind the other and wraps their arms around them."

When Robert wakes up, it’s to the smell of something cooking and the sound of off-key singing drifting up the stairs to his and Aaron’s bedroom. Smiling to himself, he stretches his legs and arms, letting out a small yawn, then rolls over and sits up. He pulls on a new, deep red dressing gown, wearing nothing but a pair of Aaron’s boxers underneath, and ties it loosely at his hip, then heads downstairs to find the source of the happy commotion. 

He’s greeted with the sight of Aaron wearing a faded Batman t-shirt and soft, plaid pyjama bottoms along with a pair of battered slippers - Robert calls them ‘grandpa slippers’ and every time he does, he has to put a quid in a jar - humming and singing and swaying his hips slightly to a pop song on the radio.

Amused and more than happy to see Aaron in such an openly relaxed, happy mood, Robert pads barefoot across their tiled kitchen floor and slides his arms around Aaron’s waist. His lips find Aaron’s nape like second nature and press there sweetly for a second, then curve into a smile against his skin. He feels Aaron lean back into his embrace gratefully. 

“Mm, morning gorgeous,” Robert whispers, flirty but soft, voice still full of sleep. He nuzzles his nose against Aaron’s ear and then kisses the lobe gently, then continues to pepper feather-light kisses across all the skin he can reach.

Aaron laughs softly at this, bumping his bum back into Robert’s front, a bashful action that betrays his sensitivity to those kinds of sentences. Ever since they moved into together a month ago, the terms of endearment seem to leave Robert’s lips frequently and freely. It still makes a blush creep up Aaron’s neck.

“You’re making breakfast,” Robert comments, resting his chin on Aaron’s shoulder and watching as Aaron teases a pancake forming in a pan. “What’s the occasion?” 

“What, I need an occasion now, do I?” Aaron retorts defensively, then softens. “I just…thought I would. It’s a Sunday, we’ve got nothin’ on, so I’m makin’ breakfast. Not a problem, is it?” 

Robert smiles wider and slips his hands beneath the hem of Aaron’s t-shirt, skimming fingertips over his belly, always seeking out his warmth. “No, ‘course it’s not. Just wondered, that’s all. You won’t catch me complaining over you making breakfast for a change,” he adds cheekily. 

Aaron snorts. “Yeah? Least mine’ll be edible.” 

Mock-offended, Robert pulls away from Aaron’s back and makes his way to their sofa and flops down lengthways in a sulk, but his face is still lit up with a smile at the way Aaron’s laughter trails behind him. 


End file.
